Picnic
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: A family outing turns bad...


_These characters belong to Telescene not me.I am merely borrowing them for a while: ~)_

_Special thanks to Trinity Day for letting me use Maia and Artie in my story._

# Picnic

"Come on now Marguerite; you know that Maia has been looking forward to this picnic all week," Roxton said to his wife. "You don't want to disappoint your little girl now do you?"

"No but I just have this bad feeling."

"And so will I after I eat the food you've packed."

"Hey!" Marguerite said as she slapped Roxton on the arm.

"Just kidding my love, just kidding."

"Daddy, daddy," Maia said as she ran to her father.

"Well hello princess, how's daddy's little girl?"

"Good.Are we going on the picnic today?"

"You bet, now go get ready we'll be leaving soon."Maia left to go get ready and Roxton left to get his rifle.

"Do you really have to take that with you?I mean I don't want it to scare Maia," Marguerite said concerned.

"You can never be too careful out there.Don't worry I'll keep it tucked away unless we really need it."

* * *

Malone walked upstairs seeing Marguerite and Roxton preparing for their picnic.

"So Roxton I see you convinced Marguerite to go after all?"

"Yes, I told her she has nothing to worry about."

"What would the worry be Marguerite you're going on a picnic?Not much danger there.At least I don't think so," Malone said chuckling.

"It's not that I think a picnic is dangerous it's just that I have this bad feeling."

"Really! You haven't even eaten yet," Ned said laughing.

"Not you too! What is it picking on Marguerite day?"

"No love, we're only joking.We love your cooking," Roxton said giving his wife a reassuring hug.

"Ok I'm ready," Maia said as she came bouncing up the stairs.

"Alright then let's go!" Roxton said excitedly.

* * *

"These are very interesting minerals you've found George," Summerlee said looking at the rocks Challenger was examining.

"Yes I know, actually Marguerite found them the last time her and Roxton went out exploring.She said since they didn't seem to be worth much I could have them." Challenger told him.

"Well they were a good find.Maybe next time she goes I can tell her to be on the lookout for any interesting plant species, since she seems to have a good eye."

"Ah, a good eye for potential wealth.I don't know how much a plant would be worth back in London."

"True, true," Summerlee said as they both laughed.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot," Roxton said as he set their stuff down.Marguerite set down a blanket while Roxton unpacked.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?I knew this was a good idea Marguerite.The weather is absolutely perfect."Roxton looked out noticing the beautiful landscape that lay before him.It never ceased to amaze him how one could spend a thousand life times on the plateau and there would always be something new to discover.

"You're right it is really nice out here.I guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all," Marguerite decided.Whatever her bad feeling was being with her family seemed to make the feeling go away.Maybe Roxton was right the feeling was nothing at all.

"Not at all, I get to spend the afternoon with my two lovely ladies," Roxton said smiling.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched.

Maia walked around and picked some flowers before she sat down to eat."Here mommy I thought we should have some pretty flowers to complete the picnic.I hope you like them."

"Oh they're lovely.You picked some nice ones.Maybe later you can get some more and we'll take them home with us."

They ate lunch enjoying the family outing.After eating Maia went to go get the Frisbee. She loved playing that game and she knew her parents did too.

"Daddy, mommy you ready to play?" Maia said holding up the Frisbee that had been left by visitors. 

"We sure are," Marguerite said as she folded up the blanket.

"I'll throw it first," Maia said as she tossed the Frisbee to her dad. Missing it his daughter laughed at him."Come on daddy that was an easy throw! You should have gotten that one."

"Well you're too good for me.I guess I could use some lessons on how to play," Roxton said smiling at his daughter.They spent the next half-hour playing, laughing and having a good time."Okay we should get going soon, so how about one good throw Maia?"

"Okay daddy but you better go back far because this is going to be a long one."Roxton backed up as his daughter prepared to throw the Frisbee."Here we go daddy watch out," Maia threw it with all her might.Roxton ducked and it sailed over his head.

"Wow! That was the best one yet.Nearly took my head off!"Roxton went to retrieve the Frisbee that landed in some tall bushes.At first he had trouble finding it.It was green after all and it blended in well with the foliage."I found it," he called as he picked of the Frisbee.As soon as he turned around to walk back he froze.He felt hot breath on the back of his neck.He slowly turned around to see a raptor behind him."Marguerite get Maia out of here now!"

"John what is it?" Marguerite asked a hint of concern heard in her voice.

"Just go Marguerite hurry."

"As Marguerite moved closer to see what her husband had found she heard him scream out.Then she saw him stumble out of the bushes a raptor behind him.Marguerite quickly ran to get her husband's rifle.When she did she waited taking careful aim and fired several shots into the beast before it fell to the floor.She then ran up to Roxton seeing if he was ok.He wasn't moving he had passed out.He was also bleeding profusely from chest and leg wounds.Marguerite's mind quickly went into overdrive assessing the situation.

* * *

Everyone in the tree house was eating lunch when Artie heard a noise."Hey daddy did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?" Malone asked his son.

"There it is again.Don't you hear it?"

"Wait, it sounds like gunfire," Challenger said listening closely.

"Gunfire?Who would be using a gun?They just went on a picnic unless…" Veronica started to panic.

"Unless something happened," Summerlee said rising from his chair.Everyone got up and prepared to head out.Summerlee stayed behind to watch Artie.Also he'd be ready if anyone came back injured and needed assistance.

* * *

"Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" Maia asked as she ran up and grabbed her father's hand.She knelt down beside him small tears running down her cheeks.Just as Marguerite was about to answer her she heard footsteps and saw Malone, Veronica, and Challenger approaching.When Veronica got close enough she gasped at the sight of Roxton.His once light blue shirt and khaki colored pants were now crimson.

"Ok Marguerite we're going to have to take off his shirt and tie it tight around the wound to help stop some of the bleeding while we bring him back to the tree house," Challenger said after an assessment of Roxton's condition.They took off his shirt, tore the sleeves and tied them around his chest and leg wounds.Then Challenger and Malone gently lifted him up and started back toward the tree house.Marguerite picked up her daughter hugging and reassuring her sobbing child that everything was going to be ok.She herself tried not cry.She had to stay strong for her daughter.When they got to the tree house Challenger yelled up to get Summerlee's attention.He looked over the balcony to see them loading Roxton into the elevator."Oh my!" Summerlee said to himself.Once Roxton was brought into the tree house they laid him down.Summerlee rushed to his side looking to see how bad his condition really was.It was worse than he thought.

"Ok this is what I need.I'm going to need to sew up his wounds but before that Malone can you run at get me the herbal paste I use to treat infections?It looks one might start.Next veronica I need you to get me some damp clothes I can clean the wounds with.Challenger I need some bandages that I can dress the wound with."Everyone with their assigned tasks raced out of the room.

"What can I do?" A distraught Marguerite asked.

"Nothing at the moment my dear but…"

Before Summerlee could finish Marguerite spat out, "What do you mean nothing? His my husband for Heaven's sake!"

"Now my dear calm down I suggest you go out and try to comfort your daughter I think she needs you right now."Even though she didn't want to leave Roxton she knew Summerlee was right.She went upstairs and found Maia curled up in a corner with a blank stare on her face.As soon as she saw her mother she ran to her.She cried on her mother's shoulder.Marguerite no longer able to hold back tears cried with her daughter.

* * *

Everyone rushed into to Roxton's room with the needed supplies.Summerlee cleaned the wounds then put the paste over them hoping to prevent infection.Afterwards he began to sew up the wounds then covered them over with a dressing and laid Roxton back down.Summerlee sighed, "That's all I can do. Now we must wait and pray."

Everyone left the room feeling despondent.They were careful not to approach Marguerite giving her some time alone with her daughter.

* * *

Marguerite seeing how tired her daughter was decided that it was best if she took a nap.She looked exhausted."Come Maia how about you lie down for a little while."

"Is daddy going to be ok?" Maia asked her mother, her voice a little shaky.

Marguerite not having the heart to tell her daughter otherwise said, "Don't worry sweetheart daddy will be fine."Marguerite brought Maia to her room so she could lie down.As soon as she did, she fell asleep.Marguerite sat for a little while with her daughter.She found comfort being with her daughter.She couldn't believe how such a lovely afternoon had turned so bad.At time like these she often questioned why? Why God why? What did Roxton do to deserve this?He's the most caring person I know; he didn't deserve this.

* * *

Everyone tried to busy himself or herself, trying not think about one of their closest friends, a part of their family might die.It was a frightening thought.To think how close they had all become of the years.They didn't know what they would if one of them died.When they heard Marguerite approaching they quickly busied themselves trying not to look worried.Summerlee noticed how pale marguerite had gotten she looked like she was going to collapse at any moment.He decided he was going to talk to her see if there was anything he could do for her.He saw her go in to see Roxton so he followed her.

"Marguerite is there anything I can do for you?" Summerlee asked her.

"Not unless you can somehow let me trade places with him.I just don't understand.Why did this have to happen to him?What did he ever that was so horrible that this had to happen?I mean if anyone should be punished for sins committed in the past surely it should be I.I've done things I'm not proud even things I'm ashamed of but what has he done besides be the kindest gentlest person I know?"

Summerlee, seeing how upset she was, put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.She just cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok dear, don't worry everything will be just fine."

* * *

"Daddy is uncle Roxton going to be okay?"Artie asked his father.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Artie."Malone hoped the statement was true.He couldn't believe how in a blink of an eye a family outing could turn out to be so horrific.Summerlee emerged everyone wanting how things were going.

"There is still no change with Roxton.Marguerite on the other hand has practically fallen apart," Summerlee said a sad expression on his face.

Challenger who had tried to busy himself with an experiment only sighed.It was no use he couldn't take his mind off the fact that Roxton might not make it.Challenger found it quite incredible how much Roxton had changed since they first had arrived on the plateau.He went from a guilty ridden risk all animal hunter to a loving, caring husband and father.Challenger thought back to when he first saw a dramatic change in Roxton.He noticed it was when Roxton and Marguerite had first admitted their feelings for each other.Everyone in the tree house saw what they thought no one noticed or knew about for months.Challenger remembered how to everyone it wasn't a shock but rather relief.They were finally where they belonged, with each other.

* * *

Marguerite held her husband's hand as she spoke to him, "Now John I know you can hear me.You have to get better we're counting on it.I know you'll wake up and laugh this off saying you just did to worry us.Hurry up and get well soon because I know Maia is very worried and soon she'llwant to go on another picnic."Pulling up a chair she sat down next to Roxton.Holding his hand she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Roxton found himself walking through a garden.Actually it was the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.Up ahead he could see a very bright and he heard soft music emanating from the light.He walked on as if some unseen force was pulling him forward.He looked around trying to get a better handle on his surroundings.The garden didn't seem to be familiar, although many of the plant species were.He noticed that he recognized some of the plants as having an origin in London and some were native to the plateau.He was getting closer to the bright light.When he reached it he hesitated a minute before going in.When he reached the other side he saw his brother William standing in front of him."William? Is that really you?"

"Yes John it's me."

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Roxton asked his brother still rather surprised to see him.

"I've come to tell you that it's not your time yet.You must go back.You have a family waiting for you."

"William I thought I would never see you again!"

"Don't worry John I know what happened was not your fault."

A look of relief washed over Roxton's face

"Now maybe you can tell me a little about you family?"

"My family, well I married the most beautiful women Marguerite.We have a daughter named Maia.She's so adorable."

"I'm very proud of you little brother.You've done a good job.Now you must go back to your family before they worry about you anymore."

* * *

Several days later Summerlee is happy to report that it seems Roxton's health is improving."I just checked on him and it seems that no infection has started which is a good sign.Also his wounds seem to be healing nicely.The only problem I don't know if he sustained any internal injuries that would cause bleeding."Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing that their friend might make it after all.

* * *

Marguerite was sitting resting next to Roxton when he stirred."Marguerite?" he said as he opened his eyes.Marguerite jumped at the sound of his voice.

"John?" she said standing next to him.He tried to sit up but was too weak."It's okay don't move.Hold on while I get the others."Challenger, Summerlee, Malone, Veronica quickly get in here."Hearing her voice they immediately thought the worst.They were all relieved to walk in and find an awake and conscious Roxton.

"Good to have you back," a highly thankful Challenger said.

"You gave us quite a scare there old boy." Summerlee said.

"We were already taking bids on how your stuff would be divided up.I claimed your rifle," Malone said with a smile.

"Not my rifle! That's not to be touched or you shall suffer the consequences whatever those may be.I haven't decided yet."Everyone laughed.

Everyone had a chance to speak to Roxton before they gave Marguerite and Roxton a moment alone.

"You really had me worried.But I'm glad that your okay."

"Well you know I enjoy all the attention I get, so I thought hey it's not bad."

"I knew you would say something your impossible."

"That may be the case love, but you wouldn't want me any other way," Roxton said.

"So true," Marguerite said as Roxton pulled her close for a kiss.

* * *

3 months later…

"Daddy you're doing a lot better than last time," Maia said as she tossed Roxton the Frisbee.

"Well I've had a good teacher. It must be true that you can learn things from your children."

"Okay you two it's time for lunch you can finish the game later."

Before joining his wife and daughter for lunch, Roxton looked up and said a silent prayer of thanks for giving him a second chance at life.

"Come on daddy hurry up or there will be nothing left."

"Coming.Hey leave me some!" 


End file.
